godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Bagorah
Bio In 1996, GODZILLA JUNIOR effectively returned from the dead, now grown into the new GODZILLA III. After assaulting Osaka, seeking more nuclear energy, the second Anti-Godzilla plan was put into effect; Project Yoshiwara. Within days of injection, Godzilla rose in the waves off the coast of Alaska, howling with pain, confusion and rage. Professor Yoshiwara’s serum, derived from Godzilla’s own blood, was shattering the monster’s cellular structure faster than his regenerative power could repair it. G-Force tracked the monster through the Canadian wilderness, now fearful of the monster’s toxic blood contaminating the environment and water supply…something Yoshiwara hadn’t counted on. As Godzilla moved towards Vancouver, the United States Military finally stepped in, itching for years to get a crack at the monster; thus the LIZARD SLAYERS were brought to fore. Developed by technology mogul Cameron Winters, the LS were an elite team of monster-fighting robotic tanks built for maneuverability and firepower, each equipped with the latest tech both the EDF and G-FORCE had to offer, but with the Army’s stamp of approval. Godzilla would have normally trashed the trio of tin cans, but in his weakened state he was more than outmatched. Finally, when LS1 blasted Godzilla full-force with a cadmium-laced missile barrage, the monster HOWLED in pain and defiance, a noise that had never befallen human ears…where, even in the vacuum of space, the reverberations echoed through nothingness, defying science itself…and being detected by the most sensitive of ears…triggering the most voracious of appetites! BAGORAH was the top predator in his home solar system, the most powerful monster among several worlds, hunting and destroying with little competition and devouring the spoils for days after each conquest. Unfortunately for him, the bat-like kaiju was driven from his home by an elite group of hunter-warriors made up of the Dianii, a race of giant green-skinned seijin. This particular team had proven a difficult battle for Bagorah, who fled to easier hunting grounds. In the depths of space, the carnivore found itself slowly starving to death, unable to feed on inorganic materials or cosmic energy…until it picked up the sound of a dying animal, so powerful and so savory that he couldn’t resist it! Little did Earth know it was about to play host to not only a new predator, but the predator’s predators! Soon enough, it’ll be GODZILLA VERSUS EVERYBODY! This is NUTS! With the toxin still pumping itself out of Godzilla's body, the reason behind why Yoshiwara's plan was never given an OFFICIAL go-ahead was revealed: the toxins, while fairly harmless to humans in its purest form, is horrifically, HORRIFICALLY poisonous to, well, ANYTHING when combined with Godzilla's blood. Wildlife was dying, forests decaying, and people were getting sick from drinking water exposed to the nigh-indestructible toxin. Yoshiwara had the antidote...she always did, but it wouldn't be enough. Godzilla's body was still pumping out toxic blood. A more long-term solution was in order, the only way to set things right... Meanwhile, Bagorah entered the atmosphere and headed straight for Godzilla. The Lizard Slayers intercepted the monster, but they were all destroyed save one. Bagorah then moved to devour the prostrate Godzilla, until Prof. Yoshiwara fired her anti-toxin into the monster's body. The result was almost immediate, and Godzilla was revived! Immediately engaging Bagorah, the Monster King's strength returned with alarming rapidness. Still, he was too weak to fire his atomic breath, though he proved a match for Bagorah by jamming a train down his throat. The alien monster decided that a tactical retreat was in order, and fled directly for downtown Vancouver. Godzilla pursued. Meanwhile, the Dianii ship entered Earth's atmosphere, in awe of Godzilla and his ability to fight Bagorah. They continued to observe... Abilities/Aspects * - Fast flyer, slower than Rodan but faster than Mothra * - Urge to feed a top priority, sees Godzilla as a potential food source * - Alien physiology able to exist in any environment * - Extremely agile and fiercely intelligent * - Able to dodge most conventional weaponry but can take more than a few hits * - Sonic shockwave attack External Links *Godzilla Neo - BAGORAH Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art